Deserted Island
by ShiningStarlight
Summary: Atobe's vacations are always huge, it is even bigger this year with all players from all the schools. What makes it even more special? It's a huge cruise ship just for them! What's the catch? Atobe will be the captain, better hope that you packed life jac


Hey, welcome to my first ever prince of tennis fic, it sucks but please read it. This is probably going to be a pretty long one. I'll do my best with updating so please just bear with me. As for the names, I'll be using the first names sometimes and the last names some other times, so please forgive on that. There's going to be a lot of pairings in this and I'll just be listing them as them come in each chapter. Oh, and only the characters that was actually important will be in it. So people like captain and most of Yamabuki other than Sengoku and Akutsu won't be in it. Sorry for any trouble caused. Please review, thank you!

Chapter 1's pairings: AtobexJiroh, MomoxEchizen, OshitarixGakuto, AkustuxSengoku SanadaxYukimura, YagyuuxNiou

* * *

RING… RING… Atobe's cell phone rang loudly. "Get it Kabaji." And Kabaji answered with a usual yes and handed Atobe a pillow made out of silk with on of his many cell phone made out of pure gold decorated with all sorts of gems on it. "Hello, who is this?" Atobe asked with Kabaji holding to the phone for him. Gold weighs a lot.

"This is Oshitari and…"

"Ah, Oshitari, what made you call the beautiful and amazing Atobe Keigo?"

"You were the one who asked me to call you…"

"There's no reason for you to not call me Oshitari, ore-sama is used to unexpected calls. Now, what is it that you have called me for?"

On the other line Oshitari Yuushi sighed, there's no point of arguing with Atobe. "All of your guests have arrived and waiting for you outside."

"I'll be out shortly." Atobe said and pressed the button to end the call. "Take this back to the cell phone room." He then said to Kabaji who nodded and left. Atobe has a different cell phone and cell phone number for every person he knows.

* * *

"When is that guy going to show up?" Momoshiro complained. He wasn't the only one who was getting impatient; it's been a whole hour since Oshitari called Atobe. Then without warning everyone heard explosions over their heads, a huge plane suddenly flew over their heads.

"PRESENTING THE GREAT ATOBE KEIGO!" A voice rang out and Atobe suddenly jumped out of the plane with a parachute with loud music playing in the background.

"Be in awe of my beautiful entrance." Atobe said in his usual tone as he landed perfectly and everyone just stared.

"Atobe, before you say anything, I demand that you take your boyfriend off of Yuushi's shoulder!" Gakuto pointed towards Jiroh, who has his head on Oshitari's shoulder while sleeping soundly. Atobe looked annoyed that he was interrupted during his all important entrance but the fact that **his **Jiroh was sleeping on someone else's shoulders was unacceptable.

"Oi, Jiroh wake up. Ore-sama is about to make a very important speech." He said shaking Hiyotei's sleeping lamb but Jiroh didn't even flinch. Looks like there is no way but to use his secret technique. "Jiroh, it's 8 pm and Ore-sama is about to take his daily sauna."

It has clearly worked since Jiroh woke up shouting, "Don't go with out me! Huh, where am I?" He asked Atobe after realizing that he was outside.

"Ore-sama is about to say my all important speech, be a good boy and stay awake ok?" Atobe asked in a gentle voice, he just can't stay annoyed at Jiroh.

"Now, everyone here has received a letter about the trip Ore-sama is holding right?" He smiled when he saw everyone nod. "Ore-sama has decided that we will be all on a cruise built by Ore-sama for only this occasion. Oh, and you'll need a room mate for the trip. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning at the dock."

"Uh, how are we going to know which ship to go on?" Momo asked.

"You'll know when you get there. Meeting's over, see you all tomorrow."

* * *

Sorry for interrupting the story, but now I'll skip to all the people packing in their houses. So you guys can see who's going to be in this fic.

* * *

Ryoma's house…

Ryoma was just deciding if he should bring Karupin with him or not when his phone rang.

"Echizen, should I bring my blue boxers or my red ones?"

"Momo-sempai, why in the world are you asking me?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, if we're going to be room mates I thought I should ask you since you'll be the one to see them and…"

Ryoma hang up right away and blushed at the thought of watching his Momo-sempai in boxers.

* * *

Momo's house…

"Hello, hello, are you still there, oi Echizen!" Momo shouted into the phone, but it was no use. "Well, I guess I'll just have to bring both of them."

* * *

Fuji's house…

Fuji was also currently on the phone. "Ne, Tezuka?" He said into the phone.

"What is it Fuji?" Came Tezuka's reply, the cold captain was starting to lose his patience.

"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice."

"Fuji, would you stop that already?"

"But, I really just wanted to hear your voice."

So the conversation went on pointlessly for almost the rest of the night, so I'll just skip Tezuka's place.

* * *

Eiji's place…

"Let's see, oh, I need to bring the apple flavored one, and the grape one, and the bubble gum one, oh and I can't forget the watermelon!" Eiji cheerfully grabbed his precious toothpaste and stuffed them into his bag. Of course he didn't forget his teddy bear; it was safely packed in his suit case.

* * *

Oishi's place…

Vice Caption Oishi was very busy in his uncle's office throwing all sorts of first aid equipment in his bag.

"I need band-aids, antibiotics, fever medicine, pills, oh and can't forget an extra bag for all of Eiji's toothpastes!"

* * *

Kawamura's place…

"Umm, I wonder if I should bring my tennis racket with me…" As soon as he picked up the racket. "BURNING, COME ON, WATCH MY EXTREME PACKING SPEED! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Inui's house…

"Let's see, there is an 80 percent chance of rain over the next month, so I'll need warmer clothes. Perhaps I should pack a sweater for Kaidou. He never seems to know these types of things."

* * *

Kaidou's house…

"Fshuuuuu…" Kaidou was packing like a normal person and while hoping Inui doesn't bring the weird fluffy sweater he knitted for him. (Don't ask me…)

* * *

Atobe's house…

Atobe was currently busy with Jiroh (doing who knows what) so right now he has Kabaji packing the bags.

* * *

Shishido's house…

"Choutarou, I am well able to pack my own bags."

"But I wouldn't want Shishido-san to injure himself."

"But…"

"No arguing please." Ootori said with the cutest smile he had.

"Fine, do what you want." There was no way in the world for Shishido to refuse Ootori once the he get all cute on him. "But I'm going to pack your bags once you're done with mine."

* * *

Oshitari's house…

There was absolutely no packing being done, the only sounds in the house was the shuffling in the bedroom. (A cookie to anyone who guesses what in the world's going on)

* * *

Akutsu's current residence…

The neighbors have all fled do to the furniture currently flying out of the house.

"Hey, don't be like that!" Sengoku shouted as Akutsu chased him out of the house.

"Shut up! Nobody tells me what to do!" Akutsu shouted throwing a flower vase (his mother's) and hit Sengoku directly on the forehead.

"Ow…" Sengoku muttered as he wiped the blood now dripping down his face.

"Damn, don't you know how to take care of yourself? Get your in here this minute!" Akutsu dragged the bleeding boy into the house as Sengoku waved a victory sign behind his back.

* * *

Mizuki's house…

In Mizuki's room was currently a huge purple suitcase and Mizuki was busy stuffing his hair care equipment into it with Yuuta watching him.

"Mizuki-san, did you always have this much stuff for your hair?" Yuuta asked as Mizuki stuffed another hair dryer into his bag.

"Of course Yuuta-kun, it is very important to have good hair."

"Ok and why is everything purple?"

"Why Yuuta-kun, I promised myself that until the day I defeat my ultimate rival I will wear purple."

"So, it's not because you want to?"

"Oh, and that, aren't you going to pack Yuuta-kun?"

"Already packed…" Yuuta said pointing to a suitcase labeled "Big Brother Survival Kit".

* * *

Kentarou's house…

"ALRIGHT! LET'S PACK!" Due to the extreme volume of his voice, all of his neighbors evacuated to safer grounds.

* * *

Saeki's house…

"This is perfect, I shall now use this opportunity to seduce Syuusuke and steal him from Tezuka once and for all!" Separate from Saeki's suitcase was a box labeled "Fuji Seducing Kit" made by the official Fuji Syuusuke fan club from Seigaku.

* * *

Harukaze Kurobane & Hikaru Amane's shared dormitory…

"Suitcase is the case…"

_Kick!_

* * *

Yukimura's house…

"Uh, Sanada, I'm fine by myself."

"No, as your health adviser I can not let you do heavy duty work like this." Sanada said as he stuffed a second case of medicine into a suitcase.

"But, don't you have to pack as well?"

"Already did."

Yukimura sighed and gave up, there was no way to change Sanada's mind. "Are we still going out later?" He asked.

"Of course." Sanada relied and kissed him on the forehead, like he would miss a date with his Seiichi.

* * *

Yagyuu's house…

"Niou, get out of my house."

"No. I want to go on a date!"

"Not today love, we both need to pack."

"Then we'll date in here!"

* * *

Marui's house…

"Kirihara, should I bring chocolate cookies or vanilla?" Marui asked seriously holding on to two gigantic boxes of cookies.

"Just bring both, I still need a plan to escape Sanada's extreme training, and you were supposed to help me, remember?" Kirihara asked while holding on to the schedule given to him by none other than Sanada.

"Fine, but only if you buy me cake."

* * *

Jackal's house…

Inside his room Jackal was thinking of the best way to protect his precious shaving tools. "Yanagi, would it protect them better if I put them in a pillow?"

"Yes, I suppose that will help, but the better way is to..."

* * *

Yeah, like I said, the first chapter totally sucks, sorry. I promise it will get better, so please review and give me any ideas on how to improve it. 


End file.
